07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein
Teito Klein (テイト·クライン, Teito Kurain) Voiced by: Saiga Mitsuki The protagonist of the story. A former slave captured by the Barsburg Empire and considered to be the military academy's star pupil. His homeland is the former Kingdom of Raggs, and he was raised as an orphan in a church. It is later revealed that Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail when the Empire invaded his home country, and he is the son of the former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, thus making him the prince of Raggs Kingdom. Synopsis At the start of the manga, Teito makes a promise with his best (and only) friend, Mikage, that they would die together.3 Unfortunately, Mikage gives up his life to save Teito from the Empire. Teito, shaken, swears revenge even though Mikage told him not to. At the 7th District Church he starts studying to become a priest so he can gain a priest's advantages on his way to revenge- free room and board at any inn in the Empire, and less stringent inspections at borders. However, he becomes entangled in the affairs of the Gods along the way because of the Eye of Michael. Teito is often teased because of his short stature by Mikage, Frau, and others who always treat him like a child, or mistaking him for one, which annoys him to no end. While training with Mikage using Zaiphon, Mikage even engraves the word 'chibi' to tease him. It is later revealed in a flashback that the reason for his shortness is probably because he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was a slave and a student at the military school. At the beginning of the story, Teito is a cold and serious student, even to Mikage, although the two are good friends. This is understandable, as his only memories were of being a combat slave whose only purpose was to kill criminals when he was very young. Even so, the chairman (Miroku), once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. This is shown during the first military exam, when the requirement was to kill a condemned criminal in order to pass; Teito refused to do so, stating that there is no reason to do so, until Ayanami intervened and killed the criminal in front of Teito. While he was a slave, he often saw other children with their mothers and couldn't remember ever having a family. The only person who cared about him as a slave was a mute maid (who was also a slave) in the manor where he lived. Before leaving to go to military school, Teito brought her a feather, promising that someday she would be free as well. It is shown at the end of the flashback sequence that she still has a framed picture of Teito and is shown looking at it fondly. We later find out that Teito was the heir to the throne of the Raggs Kingdom, his real name being Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. However, he was the son of a concubine, causing the queen to despise him. She later makes a deal to the Pope and gives Teito's body to him. The Pope seals Verloren's body within Teito, making him 'The Pandora's Box' that seals Verloren as well as the vessel for a being that is practically a source of all evil. The king, Teito's father was not aware of this, as the queen and the pope constructed a fake replica/body to make it seem like Teito had died from falling off a balcony, thus concealing the fact that he was made into the Pandora's Box. Their plan is somewhat foiled by Fia Kruez, or 'The Father' that Teito is often referring to. He used his power as one of the Seven Ghosts (the Ghost of the Raggs House of God, Vertrag) to subdue Verloren's body, sealing it temporarily. The identity of any one of the Seven Ghosts must remain a secret, however, so nobody believes Fia Kruez's word against the Pope. This is the origin of the 'lie' that Kruez committed the unforgivable act of stealing the Pandora's Box, who was actually Teito, although no one knew that. In order to make sure Teito's soul won't be overcome by what was sealed in him (Verloren's body) and thus save his life, the King makes Teito also become the Vessel of the Eye of Michael very early in life; interestingly, the Eye of Michael protects Teito from Verloren while simultaneously being the one thing that can open Pandora's Box. At this time, the Barsburg empire comes to attack Raggs, under the impression that Raggs made a declaration of war since the messenger that Raggs sent to tell Barsburg about the Pope was killed, making Barsburg believes Raggs stole Pandora's Box. It's revealed that Fia Kruez is the younger brother of the King—making 'The Father' Teito's blood uncle, though he is a Ghost. This explains why Fia has been around since the beginning with Teito. At this point, Fia takes Teito, and the King is still alive. It also brings up the possibility that Teito himself may become a Ghost, as he is the last of the bloodline of the Raggs God House. Teito has a slave tattoo on his back from when he was first captured and wears a slave collar around his neck, put there by Ayanami. However, Frau accidentally invoked a blood contract when he tried to get the collar off and became Teito's 'master.' This enables him to use three commands that Teito must obey: Sleep, Bind, and Pain. In a humorous scene, Castor states that he shouldn't have informed Frau about the commands, implying that Frau will probably abuse this power. However, in actuality, Frau has only used the command 'Sleep', and even then has only used it twice—both times in a form of self-defence. The collar will explode if Teito is separated from Frau, the collar's master, for over 48 hours. Teito is very skilled with the Baculus, exceeding the Zaiphon limit for it during training in one incident.4 He is very agile and an excellent runner after having trained with Castor's puppets, and manages to get through the examinations on his first try with Hakuren. His slave number was 2741. In Hausen House Arc, Teito found out Castor, who is really Xinglu, is actually dead and still couldn't figure out why he saw he was still alive back at the church. He was later attacked by a Wars in the doll of Xinglu's mother. Teito poses as Xinglu and forgave her, then defeated Wars. As Teito left, Fest/Castor appeared and asked if Teito had the courage to accept the "curse" -- that is, the first of the seven 'cursed ticket' needed to reach the land of Seele5. He later received the second one from Profe. Right now he is in the 5th District, the Raggs Kingdom. He later met the Imperial princess and owner of the Eye of Raphael, Ouka. After abducted by Lem, he found out he coincidentally him to the God House. He was surprised that the house held Profe, since the 5th District with the Raggs territory. Teito receives extra abilities since he is the master of the Eye of Mikhail, abilities such as advanced hearing, a sixth sense, and more are said to be sleeping within him. It is later reveal that the God House represents the 4th District. Appearance Teito is a young boy with brown hair and heavy green eyes. In his first appearance whilst still part of the Barsburg Army he dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black jacket with a gold trim, black pants and knee high army boots. Subsequent to his escape from the Barsburg Empire, he takes refuge in the church where he is now seen wearing a black robe which is parted white at the back with a flax trim and a mantle overtop, this is accompanied with black trousers and boots. Teito's attire changes once more when he decides to take the Bishops exam, we now see him in the basic uniform of a Bishop examinee, which consists of trousers and boots under a long white cloak that has a white mantle with black trim over top of it. Another noticeable addition to his appearance is the slave collar that was placed around his neck by Mikage when he was being controlled by Ayanami. This collar is rarely seen now as it is usually covered by the collar of his mantles. Personality At the beginning of the story, Teito is a cold and serious student, even to Mikage, although the two are good friends. This is understandable, as his only memories were of being a combat slave whose only purpose was to kill criminals when he was very young. Even so, the chairman, once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. History A former slave captured by the Barsburg Empire and considered to be the military academy's star pupil. His homeland is the former Kingdom of Raggs, and he was raised as an orphan in a church. It is later revealed that Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mihkail when the Empire invaded his home country, and he is the son of the former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, thus, a prince. His real name is Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Abilities and Attributes Teito's abilities stem from his aptitude to harness Zaiphon. With his Zaiphon he has displayed numerous abilities that he is able to execute. Among being able to perform standard Zaiphon based attacks, he is demonstrated the ability to subdue his opponents as shown when a crimiinal tried to kill him and other examinee's as part of their Barsburg examination. He has also shown the ability to create a shield that he uses to protect himself (or others) from external attacks however it is not indestructable and can be destroyed with enough force. Teito's Zaiphon can also enable him to soar through the air, this is shown whilst chasing a fleeing airborne Kor victim. As Zaiphon are generated from a caster's feelings or thoughts, he is able to communicate in places where it is impossible to speak by using his Zaiphon to create sentences e.g. underwater. Teito has also proven to have good skill with the Baculus as he is seen to be able to use it quite well when engaged in combat. In one incident during a training session, he exceeds the Zaiphon limit for the Baculus when advised by Assistant Archbishop Bastien to try operating it whilst filling his heart with the desire to serve God. During the Bishop exam the many trials he overcomes reveal other abilities Teito possesses. One in particular is his high drive for success due to him feeling responsible for the deaths of the precious people in his life and striving to pay them back whatever the cost. Whenever Teito starts to feel weary a simple thought of; Mikage, Weldeschtein, Fea and even Frau will usually boost his determination to continue on, in turn rekindling Teito's usual vigour. He is seen to be very agile, after avoiding an attack from a monster as part of one of the trials of the exam and also he is proved to be quite steady able to walk a tightrope hanging over a deep pit without any trace of fear in his movement making him seem quite fearless. Proof of Teito's fearlessness is seen throughout the story. For one when he is enshrouded in darkness by Bastien he does not appear to fear the entities that want nothing more than to devour him but instead he develops pity for the hopeless entities. Also during the Barsburg air assault he is seen falling from great heights after the Eye of Mikhail seperated from his body however he seems to be more concerned about the detatched eyel than his personalsafety. Thank to Castor's training Teito has also become an excellent runner after racing with Castor's Frau puppets. Trivia *He ranked first in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum Category:Characters Category:Male